


Shopping Date

by Latios



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Makeup, Shopping, They hang out together and buy makeup thats it, it's sort of implied ren/akechi but its not outwardly stated or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: Ann and Goro go shopping together and bond over makeup





	Shopping Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on mermaid fic promise lol I'm just trying to work on smaller prompts from friends to get me into it again sorry for the delay!! 
> 
> Anyway take my new favorite hc besties

“How does this one look?” Ann asks, turning to Akechi, lips puckered with a peachy pink gloss on, the lightest of holographic glitters catching fluorescent store light from above.

They were just finishing their trip to the mall, and decided to wrap it up with a trip to one of Ann’s favorite stores, lined to the brim with expensive and quality makeup.

He’d never been able to go here himself, personally, but it was interesting—Makeup, that is. He always felt odd about waltzing into a place like this on his own, though, so refrained and passed the colorful store until now. Ordering online was simplest, and didn’t need as much explanation. With this situation, he could at least claim he was here for Ann alone, while looking curiously along the shelves for his own needs. He tries to remain indifferent towards the colorful and promising products lining the walls, though, and focus more on her.

“It’s nice. It compliments your skin tone.” he agrees, hand on his chin in thought. He shuffles the bulky shopping bags from their earlier purchases onto his other arm. “You could probably pull off even darker colors, too. If you wanted.”

“I think this one is cute, though. Look at the bottle, even!” She holds the wavy pink lipstick tube, turning it over in the process of showing him to look at the price tag, which was just a couple more numbers higher than she was willing to spend at this point on one thing, based on her face. “Oh, nevermind, not that cute.” she says, putting it back into the tester slot.

He sighs. “Well, it’s probably for the best. You have too many close to that anyway.”

“Hey! No I don’t.” she looks away, suddenly quiet. “The others don’t have glitter like this one.” she mumbles.

He rolls his eyes, and doesn’t bring up that he’s been to her house, and done her makeup several times now with what she owns. He knows how many peach tones she has. _There’s four just like it._ “Ok, well, as nice as that is, why don’t you find a new color?” He suggests for the second time.

“Trying new things is a little iffy, I might never wear it…” She smiles to him. “Hm... Maybe. Help me pick something? I trust your opinion.”

He returns the smile, and follows her deeper into the store. Many of the saleswomen appeal to helping them find something they like, offering to help him pick something for his ‘girlfriend’ when they walk separately in search, but Goro kindly declines. He picks up a pot of gel liner and looks it over when Ann comes back to his side.

She holds up two familiar bottles. “I got distracted, but I’m running out of my foundation too. Which one?” She asks, shaking the bottle on the left to catch his attention. “I know this one is your regular foundation, but I’m wondering if I should try it, too? We seem to have pretty similar skin types, honestly.”

Goro smiles. “I don’t use foundation.” he declares, and watches Ann's smile morph, as she stares at him tiredly. “What?”

“Yeah,” she snorts. “and I don’t use filters on all my photos.” She wiggles the bottle again, persistent. “ _Soooo_ the foundation is good, right? Not too cakey?”

Goro frowns. She stares at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to lie about it further.

After a long moment of silence and staring competition, he sighs, giving in. 

“...Yes. It blends in quite softly if you mix it with shea butter, as well.” Almost naturally, honestly. He thought he could get away with it for longer, but while Ren may not have a good eye for makeup in the slightest (He once told Akechi he had very clear skin when it was definitely layered in foundation, making him almost choke on his coffee, before lying, and explaining it was his facial routine), he should have known Ann wouldn’t be fooled as easily.

“Awesome! And the concealer of the same brand… have you tried it?” she prompts, looking encouraged as she shoves the approved bottle into her bag.

“...Very good coverage. It’s a little more matte, though.” he admits, embarrassed. It definitely worked for his late night eye bags, and made them bright as the rest of his skin tone, as if he actually slept good.

“Hm, maybe not that one today, then. I’ll keep looking, thanks!”

She leans completely into his space to examine what was in his hands. “Oh!” She says, much too loudly. “You wanted eyeliner?”

“Oh, no.” he says, fighting the urge to toss it back down out of pure instinct. “It was, um,” he points to the little billboard with a woman with long blurred liner wings, much too eccentric to wear for anything but a modelling shoot. Hopefully it passes, and she didn’t see him reading ingredients and looking over the description too thoroughly. “I thought the campaign photo was interesting, was all.” _Yeah, because you’ve always been so interested in women,_ he scolds himself for the awful cover up.

She hums, looking between him and the poster suspiciously. She quiets down, as if she sees how nervous he is about the whole thing. About being caught, anyway. “I guess it is!” she says before leaning down and grabbing a different pot of gel, squinting at it.

“Did you want gel liner too?” Goro asks, blinking. He thought she preferred black, bold lines.

“I don’t.” she smiles “You wanted it though, right?”

“No, I was just looking.” he tries to shy away from the stand, but she’s bold as usual, and keeps talking.

“Are you sure? If you wanted to experiment—”

“I don’t.”

_"If you by wanted to experiment with gel liner in a hypothetical sense—”_ she says over him, “—You should try it in a lighter color, like this.” She hands him the bottle with a grin, practically forcing it into his hands. 

She quiets down even more, now, pointing to the product. “Brown looks more natural, and it’s easy to change how dark you want it. You might need a liner brush for it. And—” she says, “—If you _theoretically_ wanted to try it, I by chance have a few extras given to me after some old shoots.” she runs her hand through a pigtail. “I think this would look good on you, though, if you ask me. Your eyes are a nice! You could totally make them bolder with stuff like this if you wanted. It wouldn’t be weird.”

“Ann,” he starts.

She puts her hands up. “I’m not trying to force you, though! I just think you could totally pull it off. If that’s like, something you wanted.” 

He’s been caught, that much is for certain. But the way Ann smiles at him, she doesn’t seem to be joking, or malicious about it. She’s always been rather genuine out of the bunch, despite always implying she doesn’t know how to connect with people.

She’s been pretty decent at adapting to him just fine, though.

He puts down the black pot of gel, holding the other one Ann handed him, still. “Fine. If I were to... _theoretically_ buy it—” He ignores her huge grin. “—would you by chance be able to show me how to use it?” He didn’t exactly want to make a fool of himself, if it could work out well on him. It might be fun to try it in front of Ren as well, if it looked alright.

“Of course!” she promises. “Who do you think I am?” 

He grins fondly, and refuses to say something sentimental or fond like _a really good friend._ He can still think it. She pulls him along back to her shopping bag on the floor elsewhere, picks it up to show him the contents therein.

“Now—” she opens the bag, which in the span of ten minutes, was lined in a few haphazard rows of lipstick tubes in various colors, none peachy toned. Definitely worth a pretty penny, so he hopes she isn’t intending to buy all of them. “Tell me which ones look okay on me? I grabbed some darker ones, like you said.” She laughs. “We’ll both try something new today, I guess!”

He fondly agrees, and they get to it.

They walk out of that store an hour later with no less than three different new shades for Ann, and the pot of eyeliner tucked safely tucked into his bag.


End file.
